


An Otherworldly Lust; But For What?

by pinkempress



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Pokemon AU, Possessive Behavior, Reader is the USUM protag. but older, Work In Progress, Yandere, smut one time then never again, you're mostly the possessive one but Guzma is too sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkempress/pseuds/pinkempress
Summary: Throughout your journey in Alola, no one once asked you what your motives were. Everyone assumed you were a happy-go-lucky trial goer, who simply wanted to help other people. At first, it was sort of like that. You were content with travelling island to island, taking on new challengers, and catching exotic pokemon. After a while, however, nothing seemed fun anymore. Nothing evoked much emotion from you. Your life began to revolve around the Ultrawormholes, and the beasts that inhabited them; until you started getting close with Team Skulls leader-gone-good, Guzma.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first. Not sure where I'm gonna go with it. The story in placed in a universe where you're already a champion in Kanto, but didn't bother telling anyone. Let me know if any way I write is bad!

Battling people and training a team wasn’t a new deal for you, because even though no one asked, you were already a Champion in Kanto. The only hardship you faced in Alola was working your pokemon to the bone so that they could climb levels higher than everyone else’s. You flew through your trial challenge in less than a week. 

That week destroyed the reality you knew. Nearing the end of it, while you were caught up in saving Lillie and Gladion from their overbearing mother, you discovered Ultrawormholes and the different dimensions they led to. The legendary pokemon the Ultra Recon Squad let you ride to their world, and the ungodly being that Necrozma became while fused with Lunala/Solgaleo, everything was so mind boggling that you’d never be the same battle-satiated girl. By the time you returned to your own world, you felt dissociated with yourself to the point that it was hard to breathe. No one asked how travelling between dimensions impacted you, they only offered their half-hearted thanks. 

Defeating the Elite 4, easy. Defeating Hau, even easier. You felt like your climb to the throne was only a walk up a slightly elevated hill. You sat back on the Champion’s chair and thought to yourself: why the am I even doing this? Years and years of being the best, only defeated by few, and for what?

Only defeated by a few, you thought as you stood in front of the reality-distorting slit atop the Altar of the Moone/Sunne. Guzma. That time in front of the Aether Foundation, before he and Lusamine slipped into the wormhole. He beat you, and he beat you hard. Although you were distraught, it was the first time in Alola you felt anything other than boredom. Getting destroyed by a man you previously thought to be a routine pest, the sudden switch up kind of...turned you on. It made you fall down a slippery slope of infatuation. 

You beat him the next try, of course. “Why can’t I smash you?!” He yelled. You remember giving the gang leader a bitchy grin before retorting, “You haven’t tried hard enough”. Your faces both went red at the realization of how lewd that exchange sounded to everyone around you. 

Your days after all those past events were regularly spent at the Altar; you gained an obsession with travelling to new worlds, and catching the beings that inhabited them. It was the only thing that brought you any sense of being, since battling Guzma was out of the question. You hadn’t seen him since he begrudgingly asked you to kick Necrozma’s ass. 

Before long, there was trouble with Lillie and the Aether Foundation again. An organization called Team Rainbow Rocket took over the place. It was something new and exciting, so you agreed to help her save Lusamine. When you first enter the mansion and are confronted by two RR grunts, you think to yourself, Another day of playing the hero. 

Before you can get too fed up with the normal scenario, you turn to the doorway and see a tall figure. Guzma, out of breath and with a face of concern. 

Your mouth must’ve dropped in shock because the first thing he does is tease you, “What, are you seriously that surprised to see your boy here? I still got some things I can’t let go,” He looks to the RR grunts opposing you, “And you guys just messed with one of those things! (Y/N), how’s ‘bout we beat these fuckers down?” 

They just messed with something he couldn’t let go? 

The battle was over quickly. You’re not sure why he even asked for your help, he’s more than capable. 

“Madame Prez needs ya, so get gone and let me deal with any more losers, (Y/N)” He gives you a thumbs up and a friendly wink. This change, his friendliness towards you, makes you sink deeper into the ballpit of feelings, “What’s your problem, girlie? Face’s been red this whole time, you sick?” 

You explore the rooms of the mansion you weren’t able to break into last time, meeting leaders of evil organizations from other regions. It wasn’t the first time you’d heard of them. Everyone knew about them; they were defeated by aspiring trainers. These guys, though, came from a world where they’d succeeded in their plans. More alternate dimension shenanigans. You feel pressure against your skull. The appeal of travelling through the wormhole with Lunala/Solgaleo was that you held the power. With this, you didn’t--the leader of RR, Giovanni, did. 

After finishing up with Aqua and Magma, you take a look at Guzma to see how he’s doing. He has two grunt’s faces planted into the ground. The brute didn’t even bother battling them, and it leaves you stupefied. 

“You didn’t know your boy was this strong, did ya?” He looks unfazed by the struggling grunts, “Get going, (Y/N), you can check me out later”. 

You WHAT? His bold remark makes you squeak, yelling ‘how dare you?!’ before rushing to Giovanni, more fear for Guzma looking into your lustful eyes than Giovanni’s Mega Mewtwo. Guzma never flirted with you before, not on purpose, and you were really taken off guard. How did your angsty day turn into this? At first you were pitying yourself, but now you were indulging in the emotions that Guzma incited in you. 

After Galactic and Flare, you beat Ghetsis’ ass. He went on a tangent about how he deserved to be king of the world, pokemon and people as his subjects. It was a stupid belief of his, you thought, as he wasn’t strong enough to defeat you. 

But it did give you an idea about how you would entertain yourself in this world. 

Giovanni asked you to join Team RR. You considered it, and said yes, but he accused you of not being serious. Your battle with him went like the others. Easy. The Mewtwo was a bit of a problem, but you discount legendaries when it comes to your skills in battle. He promptly gathered his grunts and left your world, off to terrorize another. Maybe you’d do the same. 

With Lusamine saved, and Guzma having expressed his relief, you both leave together. You look silly walking beside him, as your height difference makes you look tiny in comparison. He had a solid red ‘X’ covering the Team Skull logo on the back of his hoodie. This kind of bummed you out; no more confrontations with Guzma to stop him from doing shitty things. 

“I guess you’re done with Team Skull?”, you decide to start a conversation about it. 

He looks at you with a puzzled expression, “Too busy bein’ Champion to stalk me like you do, girlie? I stopped with that a bit ‘a time ago. Still lookin’ out for my lil homies, though. Didn’t abandon ‘em.” 

“Interesting fashion choice. Couldn’t you just..get a new sweater?” You snicker at him condescendingly. 

His face contorts in annoyance, “Hey, I don’t judge ya for your clothes...Miss short skirt and thigh highs.” 

You feel your cheeks get hot. Your skirt isn’t that short! It’s not your fault you have to hike it up a bit for it to look normal with your short legs. “It’s not that lewd! Do you need a beat down, pervert?”, you yell up at him. 

Guzma looks down at you, his tone suave, “If it wasn’t that bad, I wouldn’t be able to see your panties when I get down during a battle. And I’M the one who gives beatings, I’m still big bad Guzma!” He’s got his face down to yours, and you’re both in a stare-off. 

“H-How dare you look at me like that!”  
“It’s not my fault you dress to please me, (Y/N)!”  
“I’m the Alolan Champion, and I demand respect!” 

You and Guzma always had little arguments like this whenever you met. Before, they were more aggressive and he normally threatened to beat you. Which you found hot, sometimes. He’s gotten better at keeping up with your queen-like attitude, and knows that commenting on your attractiveness flusters you intensely. 

“We can settle it with a battle,” he’s very clearly trying to get a ‘cute, angry’ reaction out of you. 

“I will not succumb to your taunts, Guzma”, your cheeks puff out in a pout. 

“You gonna be ‘succumbing’ to something, alright,” He always pronounces ‘big words’ in a sarcastic tone. 

“Altar of the Moone/Sunne, then. I won’t go anywhere else,”. 

Your serious expression puts him off his game. He raises a brow at you, “Wherever you want, girlie”.


	2. Short but Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guzma have your battle, but you don't accept the regular form of payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, I used the word "being" twice in the span of two sentences. I'm so sorry for that lmao   
> This chapter is kinda short because I want to pump them out consistently.

Something exciting was happening after all this time. Guzma agreed to battle at the Altar, even though it was certainly traumatic for him, considering it was where Necrozma threw him. 

'Oh well', you think to yourself as you fix your skirt in the mirror at your apartment, 'He’s big bad Guzma so he’ll live.' 

You look over at your bed stand. The glass top of a box glimmers in the sunlight. Sighing, you double-check that your main team is battle ready, and place the box carefully in your bag. 

 

“Yo, what took you so long?” Guzma gets up off the ledge he was sitting on, sneering at you. You’ve just arrived at the place where you two planned to fight. 

You look at him quizzically, then at your pokedex, and back to him, “I told you I’d be here at noon. It’s noon!” 

“Tch, ‘noon’. That coulda been anytime since 11, it’s 1 now,” he replies, hands in his sweater pockets, with a face that had ‘I haven’t slept properly in years’ plastered all over it. 

“You’re especially grumpy today. Didn’t get your beauty rest?” You tilt your head at him. 

“None ‘a your business. Let’s get this goin’,” Guzma reaches for a pokeball in his pocket. 

You put your hand up in protest, “Hey, I know that Lusamine isn’t your sugar momma anymore, so if you lose I won’t make you pay me”. 

“I ain’t no bum! Think of somethin’ else, then. Gotta pay up some way, if I lose...” He looks off to the side, embarrassed that he’s taking up your offer. 

You look passed him, “Go through the Ultrawormhole with me, Guzma. I want you to see that it can be pretty, and not just filled with golden demons,” You twirl your pokeball on your finger and wait for him to freak out. 

He scoffs at you in disbelief, “...Do I look like an idiot, (Y/N)? I almost died, I’ve never known fear like that before.” 

“The only thing in there that scared you so bad is in a pokeball. You don’t have anything to be afraaaaid of, if you’re with me,” You walk towards him, closing the distance between you. 

“(Y/N), you’re stupid if you ain’t scared of it,” 

“I just told you it’s in my possession! What, do you want to see it?” 

Guzma flinches and stays silent for a few seconds, “If you can really catch a monster like that...then how can I beat ya?” He takes a few steps back and turns his back to you. 

You puff your cheeks out. He's really going to give you the silent treatment? No. “Come on, big bad Guzmaaa,” you draw out his name in a way that makes him spin back towards you, his face red. 

“...you...Don’t taunt me!” 

And with that, he sends out his Golisiopod. You send out your pokemon to meet it. His Golisiopod is a pest as always, and for the fifth time you forget about its ability. It’s infuriating to have your efforts of chipping away at it thrown out the window. 

Gritting your teeth, you glare at Guzma. He was flustered just a second ago; he goes into tsundere mode whenever he isn’t the dominant one in a situation. But after noticing your frustration, he’s perked back up. 

You use a rock type move. Then an electric. And a flying. His team is reduced to Golisiopod, and yours is down by four. Already down by half its HP, he doesn’t last long. 

“God dammit,” he goes to pull his hair, but stops himself and readjusts his glasses instead, “Fuckin’ brat, you’re really gonna make me travel the universe, ain’t you?” 

You don’t say anything, but smile. When you go to take his hand, he looks at you funny, but accepts. Leading him over to the entrance of the wormhole, you call on Lunala/Solgaleo. His hand’s got a bit of a shake in it, but he doesn’t back down. 

"I hate you," he sighs.

And with that, you’re off.


	3. Fun in the Sun...Moon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guzma go to another dimension together. Stuff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda some lewd stuff at the end but nothing too lewd. I didn't really proof read it that much, so if there's any spelling mistakes I'll correct them later.

After a short journey through Ultraspace, you’re firm in your belief that you’ve heard every scream and loud complaint that Guzma was physically capable of. Any time you maneuvered Solgaleo/Lunala, Guzma’s light hold on your hips turned tight. It was a wild ride at first, since you had to focus on gaining energy for Solgaleo/Lunala and not ramming into those electric spheres. 

“Holy FUCK, (Y/N)! No no no, please Arceus, I don’t want to die today,” He hugs you from behind. 

Gradually, as the area surrounding Solgaleo/Lunala becomes less cluttered, the journey becomes much smoother. You feel Guzma’s heart pounding against your back, but it starts to slow. You hear him take a deep breath as he loosens his arms around you. He doesn’t let go, but it’s less suffocating. The fact that the two of you are so close to each other hits you. 

“Guzma? Are you okay back there, champ?” 

“Don’t...taunt me. Once we get off this thing you’re gettin a beat down for this,” His face is buried in your hair. 

You reposition yourself in an attempt to make some room between you two. He groans and hugs you tighter. 

“(Y/N), don’t move your ass like that!” 

Your face lights up red. The nearest wormhole was donned with two rings and a stunning aura. 

“Oh, thank god,” you whimper. 

You two get dropped off in a blue, watery dimension, and...It’s wonderful. The sound of the waterfalls, the pure air, the peaceful nothingness. There was no one here, with the exception of a single pokemon. You find yourself lost in it, like you do every time you come here. There’s something special about the water worlds. 

“Oh, fuck,” he breaks the silence. You fail to notice that Guzma’s still holding onto you. He rips his hands away, takes a few steps back, and composes himself, “I, uh, didn’t mean to do that…” He trails off, continuing to admire his surroundings that had him lost in holding you a second ago. 

You start walking towards the center without him. He’s lost in the beauty the same way you were when you first came here. 

“Guzma? Are you okay?” 

“Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry, girlie, but what’s so awesome about this place again?” He scoffs, kicking the water. 

“Well, come over here and you’ll find out.” 

A piercing roar ripples through the area. 

“W-What the fuck!? (Y/N), I thought the crazy part was over!” He runs over to you, and you can tell he’s trying to keep his tough facade. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of here. Just a legendary pokemon, which you’re gonna watch me catch”. 

His mouth widens, “You...huh?” 

That doesn’t take long. You’re pretty much a professional at it now. Some Timer Balls, a False Swipe, and a little patience. A Kyogre, freshly yours. 

You give Guzma the pokeball so that he can grasp the feeling of having a legendary in his hand. “Damn, for a little pain in my ass, that was cool. How you do that?” 

“Takes a little practise, not hard. You could definitely do it if you wanted.” 

A moment of silence. 

“You really believe that I could do it, (Y/N)?” 

He gives you back the pokeball, and you take the box you brought from home out of your bag. 

“Sure I do. Look at how many I have,” You open the box, place Kyogre safely inside, and show him the top of the case which is conveniently transparent. There is about 10 different pokeballs, all containing legendaries from your Ultraspace escapades. “If I can catch this many then you can, too. You’re, uh...better than you think.” You feel like an idiot complimenting him. 

He turns his head away from you, pretending not see your red face. “You think you could...take me to a legend I could practise on?”

“Not today. Today,” you shake your head, “I challenge you to a water fight”. 

You scurry to put the box back in your bag, which you put someone safe so that it won’t get soaked. Turning back to Guzma, you expect to see a puzzled expression on his face, but instead he looks filled with a fiery determination. 

“You mighta beat your boy in a pokemon battle,” He says, taking his sweater off, “But this is the chance I’ve been waitin for to beat you down!”

You stand off with him, unsure of if you should make the first move or not, “I didn’t think you’d be so excited to do this, Guzma. You sure you can take me?” 

“I could take ya whenever I wanted, sweetheart, have ya seen how tiny you are?” He cracks his knuckles. 

You flinch at his bold remark, and he takes the opportunity to charge at you. You shriek and run in the opposite direction, but he’s faster than you, so it’s not hard for him to pick you up and whip you into the deeper area of the pool. 

“Your pokemon ain’t here to save you this time, (Y/N)!” He looks over the ledge to find you, but you’re a skilled swimmer; it takes no time for you to swim around to the other side, where you sneak attack him from behind. While he stays busy trying to catch you in the water, you use your hat as a water bucket which you empty on his head.

“Ugh! You little--” His complaint is silenced by you pushing him into the water. His head pops out from beneath the surface, and he spits water at you.

You laugh at his soaked hair, which is normally very poofy. When it's wet, it deflates and covers most of his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, funny! Jokes on you, 'cause from where I'm lookin, I’m the winner!”. 

You look down at him, confused. “How are you the winner? We’re both equally wet!” 

“I didn't take you for the sexy underwear type,” He’s looking directly under your skirt. Maybe it would’ve paid to wear shorts today. 

You feel a bit of your soul leave your body. No one’s ever dared to be so forward with you. “I...you...pervert! I’m leaving you here!” You turn to run towards the wormhole, but not before Guzma takes a hold of your wrist and drags you into the water with him. 

“Chill out, you cry baby. I can’t even see your lil undies, your skirt’s so wet it’s pasted to your thighs!” 

“You’re...you’re...Ugh!” You splash water in his face, but instead of retaliating, he takes hold of your hands to stop you. 

“You don’t think I’m some sorta creep, do ya?” He’s looking at you seriously, as if he’s genuinely concerned with how comfortable you are. 

Secretly, you had to tell yourself to dislike the attention. From anyone else it would have been unforgivable, but you always gave Guzma a pass to say things like that. 

You slip your hands out of his, “Y-You should know your place,”

“Hey, just a minute ago you were tellin’ me we were equals,” 

You don’t know what to say. You’re paralysed by how hot he looks all wet, and him towering over you doesn’t help, either. 

“I might not be able to see your panties, but your shirt’s white, just so you know,” 

"Ah!! Guzmaaa!" You rush out of the water, your cheeks crimson. “Now I’m really gonna leave you!” 

Guzma’s laughter echoes off the walls. “Come on, come ‘ere!” He gets out and chases you down, stopping you from behind. You think he’s going to flip you around to face him so that he can be lewd again, but instead you feel something get draped over you. 

“You can borrow my jacket ‘til you get home. I won’t look anymore, it was good while it lasted,” He’s still recovering from laughing at you.

You’re pouting, “T-Thank you, Guzma...We should go now, though! I’m starting to get the chills. You really had to go all out on me, didn’t you?” 

“Pff, nah. Your boy ain’t done beating you down yet, but I guess you got enough today.” 

You get your bag, and the two of you are off on Solgaleo/Lunala again. Guzma takes the ride back easier than last time, but still clings to you for dear life. You look back at him and notice that, instead of hiding his face, he’s looking around and admiring Ultraspace. You’re changing his feelings about Ultrawormhole travel which makes you happy. But then you remember how he humiliated you, more than once, at the pool. You’re not sure what you can do to get him back until you remember what happened on your way in.

“Hey, (Y/N)...H-Hey! Cut it out!” 

You position your hips so that your ass is pressing against his groin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Guzma.” 

He grunts, “Seriously, y-you little brat.” 

You’re really pushing yourself past your boundaries, but you’re upset that he embarrassed you more than once, so you don’t stop. You subtly grind on him until you feel something hard press against you. 

He tightens his grip on your hips, “If you don’t quit it I’m gonna make you pay!”

“Huh, quit what?” You triumphantly go back to sitting properly. You hear him let out a long sigh, before he starts sliding his hands towards the insides of your thighs. “H-Hey! Guzma, what are you doing?!” You start squirming against him, and feel whatever it was pressing against you get even harder. 

His voice is raspy in your ear, “Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, (Y/N).” 

Yeah, today was definitely not the day to wear a skirt. His hands slip under your skirt, and his fingers inch closer to your panties. Your heart starts racing. Before he gets to the end, though, he stops. 

“Are we back, yet? What’s takin’ so long,” He says nonchalantly. 

“Bastard...I’m going to get revenge for this…” You think to yourself. Secretly, you knew that it was a really hot experience, but you don’t want him to know that. If he’s going to act like nothing happened, you’ll do the same. 

Your tone is especially cheerful, and you respond, “We’re actually getting back there right now. Be ready to hop off!” 

You hear him snicker under his breath. How did you get yourself into this sexually frustrating relationship?


	4. Exchanging Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You sink deeper into the quicksand that is infatuation after Guzma's sly moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short! But it gets the ball rolling for the next chapter. Also, at some point, this is gonna start getting darker and more angsty, but for now it's just a big tease for the two of them. I'm gonna indulge in those feelings first, and then the seriousness will come. thanks to everyone who likes this so far! it's my first so knowing that people actually like it and care to read it really encourages me

You and Guzma said your goodbyes at the Altar. It was a casual goodbye, until Guzma said that he’d “see you around”, and winked at you. You distinctly remember how hot your face felt and how quickly you’d jumped on your ride Charizard to escape the overwhelming embarrassment. The previous events had you at your breaking point, but the wink was the straw that broke the Numel’s back. The only thing you can remember is the flash of your Charizard’s orange skin, and Guzma’s distant, hysterical, laughter. 

Arriving at your apartment shortly after, you fling your bag to the ground and jump into bed. Grabbing a pillow and squeezing it as hard as you can, you scream into it. 

“No,” You tell yourself, “I cannot be catching more feelings like this! Stupid...hot...Guzma!” Your heart feels like it's going to explode inside your chest. It takes you a good 20 minutes to finally calm down. A knock at the door sobers you up.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Hau welcomes himself into your apartment, as always. Never surprises you anymore. 

Brushing your still-wet skirt off, you reply, “What’s the news, Hau?”

“Uh...well, you’re soaked. That’s the news. Did you take a bath with...your...clothes on or something? Silly (Y/N)," He shakes his head at you, "Anyways, hey, you know your duties as Champion, right?” 

“Ah, Fuuuu...rfrou.” Don’t swear in front of the child, you remind yourself, “Yeah. I was going to get on that, I mean...I already know what I gotta do as Champion, so I know how it is.” 

Hau’s face lights up in curious excitement “Huh? When were you ever a Champion before Alola, (Y/N)?” 

“Aha, I guess the secret’s out, huh? I was a Champion for a while in Kanto. Then, I got tired of that life, so I moved to Alola. Best decision ever, am I right?” You ring the water out of your hair. 

“That’s...cheating! How could you have expected me to keep up with an awesome Champ like you? Wow...I’m rivals with a professional multi-regional Champion! Whoo...anyway, my gramps wants ‘ya at the Pokemon League so you can take on new challengers!” 

“Yeah, okay. Alright...” 

“See you around, (Y/N)!”

You sigh after Hau leaves. So, now you have to pummel down opposers? As if you didn’t have enough of that in Kanto. Maybe you’ll lose on purpose so the role gets tossed down on some unlucky soul. Looking over to the mirror in your room, you’re shocked to see Guzma’s sweater still over your shoulders. 

“Oh, Arceus, did Hau see this? No wonder he was looking at me so funny...” You take it off and wrap around a chair to dry. A piece of folded up paper slips out from the pocket and lands at your feet. 

“Is this...Guzma’s number!?” You clench the paper in your fist, Tamato-faced, “I am not...being toyed with by him anymore!” 

You angrily search through your bag for your phone. Grabbing a hold of it, you pound his number into your contacts, thinking that you might crack the screen from how hard you’re tapping it. 

\---------------  
You: guzma…

5 minutes later

“Hot Guy That I Hate”: How’d you get my number, girlie?  
You: shut up. you wouldnt have known it was me if you didnt give it to me. get your jacket soon or i will hold it ransom 

4 minutes later

“Hot Guy That I Hate”: That’s mean, hun. Not like I got anything to pay you with anyway  
You: guess you gotta do the island challenge, beat the elite four, and then beat me  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: Hell no!! I’m gonna come over and pry it outta your dirty Champ hands if you don’t bring it to me 

7 minutes later 

“Hot Guy That I Hate”: (Y/N)  
You: ??  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: If you don’t give it to me, I’m gonna break in and beat your ass!!  
\----------------

You throw your phone across the room and squeal. Heart pounding, you desperately look to the sweater, to your phone, and then back to the sweater. In disbelief, you reassure yourself, “No. He doesn’t mean it sexually. It’s an empty threat. Empty!” 

\----------------  
You: fine! but first...you gotta SUCCESSFULLY catch a legendary…!  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: Aight but you’re walking me through it when we get there tomorrow morning.  
You: bring timer balls, guzzy  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: Yeah yeah, you little pain in my ass.  
\----------------

You exhale deeply and lay your phone on your chest. The way he texts is so different from how he talks! Proper grammar, capitalisation, all things you lacked. The way he was texting makes you believe that you made him angry. 

“That’s what he gets!”, you tell yourself before changing clothes and making your way to the Pokemon League.


	5. Beauty Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma bails on legendary catch practise to sleep, and get drunk. All at your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lewd at the end, and there's a lewd cliffhanger. It's 5 am so it's probably kinda MEH, but
> 
> I did my best! <3

“You really don’t look like you get enough sleep.” 

“Would ya mind your own damn business, already? 11 in the morning and you’re already breathin’ down my neck!” 

“...you wish I was breathing down your neck…” 

Despite the fact that you’re friends, you two continue to bicker like this. Seriously though, you’re starting to get concerned over how sleep-deprived Guzma looks all the time. The bags under his eyes aren’t makeup like you originally thought, Guzma’s eyebags are literally just purple.   
Even though he’s grumpy with you since it’s early in the day, you don’t blame yourself because he was the one who suggested that your meeting would be in the morning. Today was the day Guzma would catch his very own legendary pokemon, with you as his teacher. Even though you coerced him into it, seeing as how you said it was either he catches a legendary or you steal his sweater, you’re still happy you get to spend time with him. Though you try your hardest to deny it. 

“So,” You start, “Are we gonna get a move on, or does this sweater look nice on me?” You twirl around so that the baggy flaps flutter in the morning breeze. 

“Jeez, you’re a piece ‘a work. I could just rip that off ya,” Guzma hasn’t bothered to get up off the ground since you met with him here. He glares up at you, as if he’s still somehow taller than you even when seated. 

“You sure you want to strip me? Once you start I don’t trust you to stop,” You give him a quirky smirk. He was usually too tired to tease you at this time of day, so it was easy to fluster him. 

“Pain in my ass...Let’s just get movin’!” That got him up off the ground. He turns away from you quickly so that you can’t see his reddening face. 

You pipe up, “You brought your Timer Balls, didn’t you?” 

“I’m sure you wanna know all about my balls,” He says under his breath. 

“They’re an important part of catching a legendary, Guzma!” 

He flinches at your raised voice, “Aight, jeez, shut it! I got the stupid balls, so let’s go before I change my fuckin’ mind about all of this,” He starts for the wormhole entrance without waiting up for you. 

Yeesh, you think to yourself. Someone’s in an especially shitty mood today. 

After catching up with him, you decide to ask him about it, “...Guzma? Are you feeling okay?”   
He lets out a weak laugh, “Why’re you askin’ if you don’t give a shit?” 

His comment offends you. You’ve been crushing on him for weeks now, and he hasn’t gotten a single hint that you care about him? 

“If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have fucking asked!” 

He looks over his shoulder at you, “Yo, don’t gotta yell! What’s up with you and the screamin’ today!? If you really have to know,” He turns to you and looks down to meet your eyes, “I haven’t been sleepin’ for days, Plumes is gettin’ sick of me, and I can’t get this naggin’ fuckin’ thought outta my head that you’re just usin’ me for somethin’!” 

Normally, if anyone had this kind of outburst at you, you’d be hurt. But all Guzma’s made you feel right now is regret for not considering his feelings more. Throughout your whole time spent in Alola, you’ve known that Guzma had his own issues. You never asked him about them though, not before today. It’s no wonder he thinks you might be using him too, since he just got played by Lusamine.

You’re speechless, though. You want to apologize for never asking, or not becoming close with him until now, but instead you stand still, staring at him like an idiot. 

“Er…” Guzma turns back around, “Sorry ‘bout that. Forget I said anythin’, ya boy’s just tired,”

You want to hug him, tell him it’ll all be okay, and that you care. You two aren’t that close yet, though. It’ll only make him uncomfortable, so you shouldn’t do it.

Alas, rational thoughts don’t stop you. Before you know what’s happening, you have your arms wrapped around Guzma from behind, with your face buried in his back. Don’t do anything else, you say to yourself. Anything more than this will make it definitely weird. 

Guzma flinches at the sudden sensation. He grabs your wrists, but doesn’t pry your arms off, “W-What’re you doin’!? (Y/N), you little…!” 

“Please, stop,” You muffle into his shirt, “Just let me squeeze you,” 

He squirms for a while before loosening his grip on your wrists and accepting your hug. You two sit there for a while in silence. The deafening silence of the Altar, aside from the meek trickles of water, makes this experience surreal. 

“...yo, if I’m bein’ honest,” Guzma breaks the silence, “I’m really fuckin’ tired. Can we do this another time?” 

Your arms slide off his body. The moment hasn’t hit you yet, because you’re so focused on making Guzma feel better, so you don’t have a flustered freak out, “I’ve seen the shitty trailer you live in now, you know. Maybe you should--” 

“I am NOT sleepin’ at your place, (Y/N)! That’s...that’s...creepy! For me to do, I mean, you’re not creepy, but what if people think I’m a creep?” He turned to face you, but since you hadn’t moved from where you were standing while you hugged him, your face is buried in his chest. 

You hear his heart beating wildly, and look up at him. His eyes are darting all over the place, and his face is red like an Octillery, “No one’s gonna think you’re a creep! Come on, please? I’m seriously, genuinely, cross my heart, worried about you,” 

He sighs and thinks about it before responding, “...Fine, aight. I’ll...try to catch a few z’s at your place, if it means you’ll quit naggin’,”

Two people on the back of one Charizard is a tightly packed experience. If Sogaleo/Lunala was bad, this was horrible. He had to fully press up against you and hold onto you from behind, and the composure you kept at the Altar was melting away. You scolded yourself for having lewd thoughts while Guzma was in such a state of emotional turmoil. His moods were unpredictable, which didn’t help; the man who yelled at you at the Altar was not the same man who was squeezing the inside of your thighs and laughing at your squeaks. 

“Hey, (Y/N),” Guzma’s voice was tired and raspy, “You wanna know why I keep grabbin’ ya?” 

“Because you’re desperate?” 

“Nah,” He says, talking right into your ear, “It’s because you grind up on me from squirmin’ so much,” 

You try your damnedest to stay still for the rest of the ride, but his prodding made it extremely difficult. By the time you landed at your apartment, you thought you’d feint. Before going inside, you pat Charizard on the head and feed it some special pokebeans for its trouble. 

Guzma looks dumbfounded by your apartment. To you it looks normal, but considering how musty his house is, maybe he isn’t used to a clean, tidy place. 

“I’m not going to force you to sleep on the couch, it’s kinda small and stiff,” You start, “So you can sleep in my bed.” Turning to face Guzma, you find that he’s disappeared. Oh, shit. You didn’t clean your room properly before he came. 

Running to your room, you find Guzma holding one of the pairs of panties you nonchalantly left on the floor last night. You feel the blood leave your face. 

“Payback for stealin’ my jacket,” He lifts them up high in the air where you can’t reach, “Come get em, girlie.” 

Anger, embarrassment, or the feeling of fainting. You’re not sure which of the three should be happening right now. You cover your face with your hands, “G-G-Guz…”

“What? I can’t understand ya!” He waves your pink, lacy underwear around, “Give me my sweater back or I’m takin’ these, brat.”

This is not happening. You’re supposed to be the condescending, but sometimes caring, bitch. You’re the one who makes him mad and pushes him over the edge. Yet here you are, getting your undies paraded around in front of you. Without much thought, you charge at him and knock him onto your bed. 

“Yo, you fuckin’...!” He tries to keep them out of your reach, but you crawl over him to get them from his hand. 

Prying them out of his iron grip, which takes two hands before you can even budge a finger, proves to be no use, “Pleeeease, Guzmaaa, don’t do this to me! I let you into my home and this is what you do?!” 

He starts laughing at you, “Nice view. Keep tryin’, (Y/N)”. 

In the effort to get your panties, you failed to notice that you were basically suffocating him with your cleavage. Even though you had his sweater on, zipped up, it was still boobs. This is a predicament, because on one hand his face is in between your breasts, but on the other, he has your underwear. Frustrated, you sit up and straddle him. 

“Give me them!” Once again, you’re oblivious to how lewd the position is that you two are in.

Guzma lets out a long sigh, and smiles at you mischievously, “I knew you wanted me, but damn (Y/N), didn’t know you were this thirsty,” He starts to laugh, because your expression is a mixture of ‘how did you know!?’ and ‘how dare you say that!?’, “Chill, girlie. I’m just playin’ with ya. I’m here to sleep, remember?” Guzma’s hand starts going up your thigh and under your skirt. 

You grab it before he can go any further, “Please, just tell me what you want.” 

“I want ya to take this sweater off,” Before you can react, he rips the zipper down. His mouth gapes open, as if he honestly didn’t expect that you had no shirt on underneath, “Y-You…?! Who wears a sweater without a shirt underneath!?” He covers his eyes, letting your panties go in the process. 

It takes you half a second to zip it all the way back up, “You were the one talking up a big game! Can’t handle a Champion’s tits!?” Your confidence was fake. This was a last ditch attempt to intimidate him. You grab your panties and jump off the bed, looking at him defensively. 

Guzma rolls over quickly so that you can’t see the hard-on he has, “Yeah, yeah, I wasn’t ready! I-I thought I was here to...nap, not get a face load of melons!” 

“Hey, you were the one who barged in here and threatened the life of my panties! These are my favourite ones! You...ugh!” You stomp out of your room and slam the door.

You sink into your living room couch. Your heart has been through enough today. Guzma always takes you on a wild rollercoaster ride of emotions, but today there was a deviation in that schedule. You finally convinced him that you cared about him, and then he put his hand up your skirt. 

“Idiot, touching me like that...we’re not even together…” You hold your legs tightly together. No one’s ever touched you like he has. Sure, you weren’t a virgin, but you weren’t experienced, either. As far as sexual activity goes, you might as well be a virgin. Sitting and thinking about Guzma’s rough way of handling you has your mind clouded by a fog of hormones. You slip your hand down your skirt and into your panties, against your better judgement. 

“No, stop that,” You tell yourself, “I have a guest here, it’s not appropriate to do these things!” That doesn’t stop your fingers, though. Thinking about Guzma is too much, and in the past you’ve stopped yourself as best you could from doing so while fucking yourself. “He’s a real person with feelings,” Your mind screams, but you continue letting your fingers slide up and down your wetness anyway, “You can’t think of him like this,” 

At this point, it feels like you’re going to explode. You almost don’t hear your bedroom door click open, but you catch it in time to stop yourself. You scramble to sit properly, your face red hot and breathing quickened. 

Guzma yawns and scratches his neck as he enters the living room, “Yo, (Y/N).” 

“H-How long has it been? You’ve only been passed out for...holy shit, two hours? How did I not…” You trail off. It’s impossible that you were fucking around that entire time. Stay focused! 

“Listen, I couldn’t stop feelin’ bad about touchin’ up on ya. I mean, I know you dig it, but still,” He looks off to the side, embarrassed, “Somethin’ was keepin’ me up,” 

Oh fuck, you think. He knows. “Uh...is the bed uncomfortable? I know it’s really squishy, but--” 

“No, (Y/N). I could sleep forever in your damn bed, shit’s the comfiest thing I’ve ever laid on. Thing is, I just wanted to say that...I’m sorry...for always bein’ a pest. Also, if I go back to sleep, I’ll be knocked out for the rest of the day and night.” 

“Oh, so you didn’t hear...okay! Well, I-I’m down with you spending the night, but only if you do something for me,” You’re fidgeting around a lot, “I want you to o-open up to me and stuff, and I think...that drinking would help that!” 

His eyes widen at your demand, “You wanna party? Just the two of us? And that’s all I gotta do to score that bed for the night? Shit, girlie, I’m down!” 

“I-It’s not a party! We’re drinking so that you talk about your emotions with me!” You’re stuttering more than usual. Pray to Arecus Guzma doesn’t ask why. 

He scoffs at you, “That’s partying.” 

You feel a lot more content with the fact that he hasn’t asked about you...messing around, “Whatever you wanna call it! Go back to my room and I’ll bring what I got,” With that, Guzma shrugs, smiles, and heads to your bedroom. 

“I’m not usually the type to be drinking by 5 in the afternoon,” You admit, “But I have no obligations!” 

“Do I look like a kinda guy whose got ‘obligations’?” He’s laid lazily across your bed, “Lemme see what you got,” 

“I have...Whismer Whiskey and Vikavolt Vodka,” You stare at the funny designs of the bottles, “Why do we name literally everything after pokemon?” 

Guzma sits up and takes one of the bottles, “These are fuckin’ huge, are you some sorta alcoholic?” He opens it and takes a whiff. 

“I’ve barely touched these! They’re for special occasions,” You take two sodas out of your sweater pocket and hand him one, “I’ve never been good at taking it straight. I should also warn you that when I drink, I drink.” 

“Not a problem, babe.” 

“Hey, don’t call me that, I’m not even drunk yet!” You laugh and catch a glimpse of him smiling at you. 

“Yo, bet I could out-drink you.” 

“I’m a seasoned drinker. Bring it, bug-boy.” 

>Three Shots Later<

“I just,” Guzma starts talking faster, but other than that, he’s pretty much normal, “I was never good enough for nobody, y’know? Oh, fuck, you don’t fuckin’ know. You’re a prodigy. Fuckin’ two-timing Champion, how long were ya gonna keep that a secret?” 

You, on the other-hand, are a little more tipsy, “Listen, Guzma, it’s not that deep. You’re an amazing battler, and I’m not saying that to feed your little ego,” You’re both sitting cross legged across from one another on the bed, “That time you beat me, you sent me home crying. I never knew a beat down like that before,” 

“You’re just fuckin’ sayin’ that. (Y/N), you beat me your next go!” 

“I was gone for so long training, didn’t you even notice? Or were you too busy eyeballing Lusamine?” 

He flinches, but you know Guzma can take a hit like that, “Don’t talk about shit you ain’t know about. That woman really had me, alright? No one, and I fuckin’ mean this, no one took me seriously except for her.” 

“Plumeria told me,” You blurt out, “That you only followed Lusamine because she was the only adult who saw your potential,” 

“Big mouth Plumes...I can’t stay mad at her for that, I did up and disappear on her.” 

>Five Shots Later<

“Golf clubs!?” 

“Yep, fuckin’ golf clubs. Fucked up my glasses REAL good,” Guzma’s getting louder and swearing a lot more often, “Always beatin’ me down, tellin’ me how I ain’t ever gonna be shit, I heard it all,” 

“Guzma...You’re so strong!” You take his hands in yours and squeeze them. You’re getting a little dizzy, but nothing too crazy yet, “I would have never, ever, had the strength to leave a home like that. Then you got so many loyal followers, and stuff?! What is your secret?” 

“(Y/N), what the fuck do you see in me?” He holds your hands in his, and presses is forehead against yours, “I know ya like me. I ain’t a dummy, and you’re always tryna drag me places and show me things. Why?” 

You lightly kiss his forehead, “Guzma, you’re the only one that...makes me feel anything. Y-You’re so cool,” Your sober words would be far more elegant, but there’s no time for that now.  
He lays his head down on your chest and hugs you. It feels...wet? Is he crying? Maybe it’s best not to say anything. You stroke his fluffy hair and hum. Your body feels hot, and his warm face being pressed against you isn’t cooling you off. 

“Guzma, my love, are you okaaay?” You lift his chin up and see his waterlogged eyes. So cute! “Hey, let's play a game so you're not sad anymore, okay?” 

“W-What kinda game?” He quickly perks up and wipes his eyes. Weird to see him like this, but he’s so vulnerable that you just want to take care of him. 

“This g-game is called…chicken!” 

>7 Shots Later<

“S-Stop bitchin’ out, brat,” Guzma has you in his lap with your back facing him, “The point of your little game is to let the other person touch you as much as they want, right?” His hands are gripping the insides of your thighs really hard, but you’re in a drunken bliss so it doesn’t hurt. 

“The w-winner is the one who doesn’t say chicken! But you haven’t been l-letting me touch you,” Your weak attempts to push his hands off of you are ignored. 

“Fine,” He says into your hair in a deep, scratchy voice, “Touch me until I chicken out, girlie.”

“I will!” Being drunk gave you a whole truckload of confidence. Your mind leads you to believe that you can really make him chicken out, when in reality he’s probably just playing you. Instead of going for the groin, however, you start to tickle his sides. 

“Ugh! Fuckin--cheater!!” He’s squirming to get you off of him, “C-Cut this shit out, or I won’t stop when you say chicken next time!” 

You laugh and ignore his empty threat, “Make me stop, bug-boy! Say chicken!” Your tickles get faster. 

“Fuck, fuck, okay! Chicken! Get off me you fuckin…!” Guzma’s laughing hysterically. His attempts to scare you don’t work at all. 

You take your hands back and roll onto the floor, off the bed and out of his reach. 

Guzma follows you and forces you back into his lap like before, only this time with you facing him, “No you fuckin’ don’t, slippery bitch. Revenge time,” 

His insult turns you on instead of hurting your feelings. It’s hard to keep it together; you two are so wasted that anything could go down and you would be 100% okay with it, “D-Don’t call me thaaat, you’re so mean, Guzma,”

His hands firmly grab your ass, “Since when does big bad Guzma take orders from you? You put this dick through enough torture,” He starts squeezing and fondling you. 

“P-please! You pervert,” You giggle at him, not seeing how serious he’s getting. 

He groans and rests his chin on your shoulder, breathing hot air down your neck, “(Y/N), there’s some stuff I want ya to know. I don’t think you g-got a clue how many times I’ve thought about beatin’ you down and fuckin’ ya. I saw ya blush at me when I said that I’d smack ya in Po Town,” His speech progressively gets more slurred. 

“G-Guzma...y-you’re breathing on me…” 

He turns his attention to your neck, and starts planting small kisses on it. He waits for your reaction, and when you moan softly and grip the back of his shirt, he starts going all out on you. Licking, kissing, sucking, he has you in a mess of moans. You start to grind your hips as release, and inadvertently push yourself against his hard-on. 

“Fuck, babe. Don’t stop,” Guzma starts pressing his cock against your panty-covered pussy and gives your ass a hard slap. The pleasure-filled scream you let out pushes him over the edge, with him biting into your neck and ripping your underwear by the sides, “Can’t fuckin’ hold back anymore...fuck, I need you,” The way he breathes down your neck sends shivers into your core. 

“G-Guzma, wait, chick--” Before you can finish, he throws your wrecked panties to the side and lets his fingers glide around your pussy from behind, “Ah, f-fuck, okay, don’t stop…!” 

“That’s what I fuckin’ thought, bitch,” His hands in comparison to yours are huge. It was no problem for him to play with your clit from behind and slide your wetness all over, “Hey, (Y/N), tell me you always wear these short ass skirts because you know it gets me off,” 

“N-No,” you say in between moans, “I didn’t know, I swear!” 

“Every time we battled I stared at your sexy ass underwear,” Guzma starts grinding his dick into your bare pussy, “And in the wormhole, I threw ya in the water so that your shirt would go see-through,” 

“I-If we’re confessing things, I was fucking myself in the l-living room earlier,” There’s no more shame left. Your mind keeps begging you to go all the way with him.   
He exhales deeply and gradually slows down, “Fuck, I really got ya off that much? Woulda paid to see that,” He’s breathing heavily, and though he has your ass in his hands, he’s quit doing everything else. 

You take your face from being buried in his chest, “W-Why did you stop?!” His shirt is bundled up in your fists. 

“Girlie, you don’t r-really want our first time fuckin’ to be like this, do ya?” Guzma says before he looks down at your lustful expression, “It is not easy holdin’ back from you right now...Wait a sec. My fuckin’ sweater!” Even though he’s still sorta smooth when drunk, little things make him blow up, “Now it probably reeks like fuckin’ sex, what’s Plumes gonna say if she smells it?” He starts to tug it off of you, unzipping it and forcing your arms out. 

“Nooo, it was so fluffy and comfy...” You sit up on him. He doesn’t have a smart reply, but instead runs his hands up your sides, and goes to feel up your tits. 

“Phew, you gotta stop wearin’ baggy clothes...How was I supposed to know these were under here? So fuckin’ perky,” He goes for the front latch of your bra and breaks it instead of unfastening it, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, ya boy will hook you up with new shit after I’m done with you,”

You cover your nipples with your hands, surprised that Guzma ripped off your bra so quickly. He grabs your wrists and pulls them down, and you stammer, “H-Hey, aren’t you a little impatient?” 

“Don’t fuckin’ hide your body...You’re mine, so I can look at you whenever I want,” He takes a minute to admire you. Looking into his eyes, you realize how far-gone he is. His iris are soft, and their gaze makes it feel like warm waves are crashing up against you. 

“I n-never expected to be doing lewd stuff like this...not this way, anyway,” You don’t feel an ounce of discomfort. Guzma’s presence has a calming effect on you.

Guzma’s fondling slows down into a casual rhythm, “How’d ya see it goin’ down then, (Y/N)?” 

“Always imagined making...you m-mad to the point that you just…” 

He stares at you, puzzled, “What? You think I’d force myself on you?” 

You feel a little embarrassed about admitting your fantasy about him, “W-Well, I mean, I guess I wouldn’t really want it to happen like that, it just…” 

“You get fuckin’ hot and bothered thinkin’ bout me forcin’ my cock in you? If you say so,” He gets up from under you, hoists you up onto the bed despite your protests, and flips you on your stomach, raising your ass up, “Clothes always gettin’ in the damn way,” Guzma undoes your skirt at the side and throws it to the ground. 

“W-Wait! Wait wait wait…!” Admittedly, it was a shameful turn-on for you. It wasn’t the fact that he was about to force himself on you which made you nervous, but, “You’re still fully clothed!” 

Looking behind you, you didn’t notice him walk over to the other side of the room, “We’re having a drinking competition, remember?” He waves the bottle at you, “If I can do one more shot without losin’ my marbles, you win, but you ain’t allowed to have no more. You’re fucked,” 

You pout, because now you want to keep up with him, “Please? I c-can do it, I swear! Guzmaaa~” Now you have the hiccups. 

“Not happenin’, shut it.”


	6. Guzma's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few bumps in the road, you finally take Guzma on his promised journey to catch a legendary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there isn't too much sex stuff in this chapter, just some light teasing, so sorry! But there'll be more of that later. I just didn't want them to do it in the last chapter because they were drunk 
> 
> (even though that would make a hot one shot, just not for an actual story setting). 
> 
> I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make them officially girlfriend/boyfriend any time soon. It's not really a befitting title for either of them, so I'll probably keep them as "friends" who have a super sexually frustrating relationship and also lowkey love each other. 
> 
> One last thing, I'm getting tired of using "you and you're" because it gets excessive and sometimes limits the range of vocabulary I can use. I might come up with a name so that (y/n) is a more defined character and start writing in third person. Let me know if that's a turn off for any of you. 
> 
> <3

After Guzma’s last shot, he couldn’t keep his head up without getting dizzy anymore. He laid down beside you, his face resting on your chest, as he blabbed about how thankful he was for you, and about how hot you were. Your own thoughts weren’t clear because of the alcohol either; everything felt like it was layered in a static filter. As you run your fingers through his hair, both of you eventually fall asleep. 

When you wake up, Guzma’s rolled over on his back and his arm is under your neck, keeping you close to him. At some point, you pulled the blankets over the two of you, and, coupled with the weird semi-conscious feeling of waking up in the morning, you forget that you’re completely naked aside from thigh high socks. Not wanting to move, you stay glued to Guzma’s warm body. For some reason you can't explain, he always struck you as the loud snoring type, but the only sound he was making was subtle sharp intakes of air every now and then. You check the clock on your bedside table; it’s only 5 am, so you have a free pass to mooch of Guzma’s body heat for a few more hours. 

Waking up for real this time, you find your leg sprawled over him and your arm across his chest. It’s 11 am, now. It was a bit of a shock to you that you slept for so long. 

“Sorry that I ain’t gone yet,” Guzma says half-awake, “I didn’t wanna move ya,” 

The reality of the situation Wakeup-Slaps you in the face. You’re cuddled up against Guzma in bed, have next to no memory of what happened last night, and your body feels...bare. Looking down under the blankets, you’re horrified to discover that you’re fully nude aside from socks. Sitting up quickly, you take the blanket and wrap it around you, “W-What did you do to me!?” 

Guzma snaps awake and puts his hands up in defense, “Hey, chill! Do I look like I know why you’re naked? I ain’t naked!” He points at your hair, “Damn, (Y/N), if you're gonna be embarrassed 'bout anythin', you should see your bed head,” 

You cover your hair with the blanket so that you’re in a cocoon of sheets, “If you got a good enough sleep, you should go home!” 

“Heh, aight, don’t get your panties in a twist. Oh wait...you ain’t wearin’ any,” He sees the look of pure embarrassed rage on your face so he hops out of bed, takes his jacket back, and makes a break for the door, “Hope you don’t mind that I take my hard-earned sweater back,” 

“If I could get up and chase you, you’d be dead, Guzma!” 

Sticking his tongue out at you, he retorts, “Then why don’t ya do it?”

You pick up one of your pillows and whip it at him, but not in time because he’s already darted out of the room, laughing. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth when you hear the front door open and close. You feel dirty from sweat and the wetness which covers your inner thighs. It’s a lewd feeling, even more so since you’re not entirely sure of what happened last night. The whole thing feels like a dream. A shower is the best thing you can have right now, so you head to the bathroom. When you see yourself in the mirror, your heart drops. Your neck on the right side is fully covered, jaw line to shoulder, in hickies. They weren’t any normal hickies either, you could see actual bite marks. You touch them to see if there’s any pain, and to your relief they’re nothing but a little sensitive. Looks like you got attacked by a Sharpedo. The shower is pretty quick, since you’re determined to bitch Guzma out over text. You wrap yourself in a towel, march to your room, and sit down on the chair in front of your vanity. You’re surprised to see that he’d already texted you.

\------------  
Ten Minutes Ago  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: So, how’s the love bites feel, girlie?   
Now  
You: youre lying if you say that you dont remember what happened so you better spill it!!   
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: Why don’t I come by and do a demonstration for you?   
You: omg guzma can you at least tell me if we...you know??   
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: If we did...what, brat?   
You: had sex!!!  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: Nah, we ain't do that. Sorry if I crushed your dreams ;P  
You: youre the worst!! im not finished with you yet!   
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: You mean you haven't finished me yet.   
You: not what I meant!! you are never ever touching me again.   
\------------

You angrily slam your phone onto the table. Why does he remember all of it and you don’t? Thinking about how it must’ve felt for him to kiss your neck, you shake your head to snap back to your senses. The scenario continues to linger in your head throughout the day despite your efforts to repress it. You deliberately ignore your phone as you go about your daily activities, such as shopping, and ruining the days of any trainers who challenge you. Without Guzma, though, your mind spirals back into hating everything. The weak trainers, the predictability of life, and the fact that not a single trainer has come close to even being remotely good as you are. If Guzma can pull through in catching more than one legend, you think to yourself, he’ll be your only equal. It’s not as hard as everyone says it is, being the kind of trainer you are. You love your pokemon and beat up other people’s pokemon. That’s the big secret to it all, you aren’t some hero. Anyone could be like you, but they choose not to. In comparison to everyone else, you’re like a god. On top of that, you could probably rule like one, too. All of your legendaries respect you and do as you say, and it’s not like it takes more than five of them to throw the entire world into chaos. What a crazy thought. 

You take a breather in the Pokemon Center near the League. Hau comes in, asking you about your job as Champion, as usual. You confide in him about how your interest in Champion duties are dwindling, which you regret immediately since he shows extreme concern. 

“What do you mean you don’t want to be Champion!?” Heads turn in the Pokemon Center at Hau's words. 

“Don’t raise your voice like that! Listen,” You start talking low into his ear, “Being Champion is too easy for me. I feel bad about tiring my team out for no reason, and there’s a whole bunch of other excuses that I got,” 

“I mean...I guess I understand, (Y/N). You haven’t even been Champ for that long, though. You’re an Alolan symbol,” He gives you puppy eyes, “Please just be Champion for a little while longer?” 

It’s impossible for you to say no to this boy. With that, you’re wrapped into another month of being Champion. Good thing the League is only open on the weekdays, so since it’s Saturday, the rest of your day is still free. Massaging your temples, you sit at the cafe. The old man offers some advice you’ve heard before, something about time and never getting it back. All that does is remind you of Dialga, which you have to catch at some point. He gives you the Lemonade you always order, and you sit at the cafe for an hour, thinking about life. You feel yourself dozing off when someone sits next to you. Of course, you were stupid enough to forget that Guzma lives in this part of Ula’ula Island. He nonchalantly orders a Tapu Cocoa before nudging you with his elbow. 

“You’ve been ignorin’ me all day,” His tone is low and sharp, it's obvious he's actually offended.

You don’t mean to sound harsh but your emotions get the better of you, “It’s not like I came here to talk to you, either,” Your feelings are hurt since he hasn't bothered telling you about what happened last night. 

“Maybe,” he reaches into your bag and takes out your phone, “If ya ever bothered to check this, you wouldn’t be so pissy right now,” He takes a glance at his contact name and tries to hold back a snicker, “Are you for real with this?” 

You rip the phone from his hands, your face steaming, “None of your business!” 

He casually wraps his hands around a smouldering cup of hot chocolate, “Just read the texts, chump Champion,” 

\-------------  
4 Hours Ago  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: Don’t gotta be so mad, babe. If you’re really letting this fuck with your mind, I’ll tell you everything.   
2 Hours Ago  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: You’re really ignoring me. I’ll just text and hope you see it later. So here it is: I didn’t make you do anything. You were begging me to keep doing what I was doing, so my dumb drunk ass did. I tried asking if you was actually okay with what was going down, but you just got mad at me for stopping. We were about to fuck but I didn’t wanna force that on you, so I drank more and passed out.   
10 Minutes Ago  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: i c u chump  
\-------------

You poke your lips out at your phone, feeling silly for misunderstanding the situation. “Sorry I got mad,” You say quietly. 

“What ya should be sorry for is givin’ me the silent treatment. I thought we was catchin' that legendary soon,” Guzma was almost finished his drink, even though it still looked super hot. 

You just now realised that you and Guzma were out in public together. Looking behind you, about a dozen eyes dart away. Even though Team Skull was disbanded, they put Ula’ula Island through a lot before, since this was where their base was. As the Champion, you were some heroic image for Alola to look up to, so being with Guzma was probably a stain on that. Good thing you didn’t care about being Champion and wanted the role relinquished as soon as possible. Instead of scooting away from Guzma, you rest your head on his shoulder. Better for these people to see you as a bad influence now than later. 

“We can still go and catch it today,” You mumble, “I have a few I need to catch myself,” 

He stiffens because of your affection at first, but eases into it, “Uh, yeah...Yeah, let’s do that. I still got 'th Timer Balls.”

Guzma returns the empty mug back to the cafe owner, and the two of you leave together. To make an impact, you take his hand in yours. He swears at you a few times and asks what you’re up to, but doesn't let go. 

The Charizard ride was relatively peaceful; Guzma seems to be in shock from how much effort you’re putting into physical contact today. When you arrive at the Altar, he doesn’t say much, but he’s had a permanent blush pasted on his face since you leaned on him. 

“You doing alright, Guzma?” You innocently smile at him. 

He snaps back, “I thought my name was ‘hot guy that I hate’?” 

“It should just be ‘guy that I hate’,” You sift around in your bag to double-check your supplies, “It’s not fair that you got to look at what I named you, but I didn't get to see what you named me,” 

"Pff," He takes his phone out of his pocket and hands it to you, “Go crazy. Password’s ‘80082’,” Of course it is. 

You cautiously accept his offer and start skimming through his phone to read the messages, “...’sugar tits’? A-Are you serious, was it always this?”

Guzma plucks the phone out of your grasp, “Nah, I changed it today. Before it was just ‘pretty pain in my ass’, but now that I know ya gotta huge rack under that garbage bag of a shirt, I ‘hadda update it,” 

“Wait...you’re the one who ripped my bra!?” Reaching up and grabbing the collar of his sweater with both hands, you start shaking him, “Do you have any idea how expensive those things are? That was my only white bra!” 

“How about you let ya boy take a peek before we leave?” He grabs your wrists to stop your onslaught and leans down to talk directly in your face, “Come on, nothin’ I ain’t already seen,” 

Your face starts warming up. Guzma’s roughness and the way he always looks down on you puts how small you are compared to him into perspective, “D-Don’t give me that evil grin, c-cut it out,” He keeps your wrists clenched in his hands, despite your efforts to wiggle away, “We’re supposed to be here to catch pokemon!” 

“Yeah, and the drinkin' was supposed to be therapy. Aight,” He lets you go, “Get a move on then, Slowpoke,” Guzma takes your hand and leads the two of you to the entrance of Ultraspace.

Implying that you’re the one who had him waiting. He was acting brave until you got onto Lunala/Solgaleo again, at which point he acts out his spiel of screaming, and hugging you so tight that you’re about to go Pyukumuku and puke your guts out. Your trip in Ultraspace was, for better or worse, longer than last time. You want to find a legendary that Guzma might like. There aren’t any bug type legendaries, which sucks. You decide on a Red Ultrawormhole, in hopes of finding a flying type. It takes a good 20 minutes of travel before you come across a two ringed wormhole surrounded by aura. 

The second you two land, you feel the classic immense presence. That’s how you always knew whether or not a legendary was lurking around. 

Guzma groans, “I’m never gonna get used to that feelin’, (Y/N).”

“Let’s hope it’s something good,” Your expression turned serious. You didn’t mess around when it came to legendaries. 

“Somethin’ good? It’s a fuckin’ legendary, that’s what makes it good,” He’s confused about your pickiness. 

It took you a minute to remember his innocence when it comes to this. Even though he was a skilled battler, he’d never encountered any legendaries before your trips with the exception of Solgaleo/Lunala and Necrozma. Of course, to him any legendary is a special pokemon, but to you, some are better than others. Since it’s his first time encountering one of his own, however, you won’t tell him that. 

“Riiight, of course,” 

The two of you approach the top of the hill and see a large figure circling around in the clouds. You stop Guzma from walking any further. 

“What’s the deal?”, He asks. 

“If you get too close it’ll attack you. I just want to make sure you’re actually ready for this. You have all your pokemon, right? Don’t use Golisiopod at first, because if it flees from a wild battle, it’s over and we’ll have to try again,” You’re in beast-catching-mode. Guzma looks a little put off by how stern you are, “The only thing you have to do is weaken it to the point that it’s almost fainted, but not quite. Then you keep pelting Timer Balls at it until it gives in. You need to be quick with weakening it, or it'll use all its moves and struggle ‘til it faints. How many Timer Balls do you have?” 

He feels around in his pocket, and looks at you with a guilty expression, “‘Bout 10, maybe?” 

You sigh, slightly disappointed. He didn’t have a wallet full of cash like you did, so you weren’t surprised, but he’s going to need beginners luck, “It’s fine. Even if you run out I always keep a shit ton on me,” 

Guzma doesn’t say anything but pouts a little. Probably feels bad for depending on you for stuff. You let him continue the walk to the top, you don’t want to distract him from this battle. He knows what to do, so you cheer him on from behind. 

You hear a distant sound, and a rainbow coloured feather falls down to your feet. Oh shit, this pokemon seriously means business. It descends from the sky and lands in front of him, belting out its signature cry. 

Ho-Oh. 

He doesn't back away; after confronting Necrozma head on, he pretty much has balls of steel. Except for flying through space, apparently. 

He sends out his Toxapex and immediately uses Surf. This makes you anxious, because depending on Toxapex’s level, it could one hit KO. 

To your relief, it isn’t, and astonishingly enough, the Ho-Oh already looks weakened enough to be caught. 

“Guzma!” You yell to him, “Try stalling now by using moves that boost Toxapex’s stats or have no effect on Ho-Oh, that way the Timer Balls will have a greater catch rate!” 

He gives you a thumbs up without turning to face you before commanding, “Toxapex, use Baneful Bunker.” 

Oh, fuck. Baneful Bunker will poison Ho-Oh if it makes contact. For Guzma’s sake, you hope the Ho-Oh doesn’t use any physical moves. Toxapex is protected against Ho-Oh’s Extrasensory, and since it’s a special move, Ho-Oh doesn’t get poisoned. Baneful Bunker probably won’t work twice in a row, so Toxapex has to endure the next attack. By shitty luck, the move works again. This time, however, Ho-Oh uses Sacred Fire, a physical move. 

Guzma looks back at you with an expression of concern, and then focuses back on Ho-Oh. 

You’re starting to panic for him. Sure, this isn’t the only legendary you could bring him to, but now you’ve got your heart set on this one, “You’re going to have to start whipping Timer Balls at Ho-Oh before it faints from the poison!”

The first one doesn’t work, and an Extrasensory from Ho-Oh knocks Toxapex out. Guzma sends out his Honchkrow to replace it, which has a resistance to psychic moves. You’re impressed that he had the foresight to include a pokemon on his team that can cover his poison type's weaknesses. Guzma’s next 5 attempts don’t work either, but the pokeball gradually shakes more than the last time. You hear him swear under his breath, after the next two tries also fail. He spends a turn healing Honchkrow to increase the effectiveness of the Timer Ball, but one more hit from the status condition and Ho-Oh’s out. You’re begging Arceus to tell Ho-Oh ‘get in the fucking ball’.

One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. Click! 

Guzma hops out of his squat and runs over to the ball, containing his first legendary pokemon. He stares at it for a while, taking in the fact that he’s caught a mythical pokemon. Then, he turns around and makes a dash for you, picking you up by the hips and twirling around. 

His face is beaming with a huge smile, “I did it, ya boy fuckin’ did it for real!” After a few more spins, he puts you back down on your feet and hugs you, “That was fuckin’ wild, for sure. I never felt a hype like that my whole life,” 

“I already knew you’d be able to do it, you got the stuff, Guzma,” You’ve been giggling like an idiot since he picked you up. You’re beyond proud of him. The both of you stay in each other’s arms for a few minutes without exchanging words. 

“Hey, (Y/N)?” Guzma says, “Thanks for...uh, y’know, believin’ in me. Couldn’t ‘a done it without ya,” 

In response, you just squeeze him tighter. You know it’s hard for Guzma to be this emotionally forward with anyone, so you don’t want to ruin the moment with words. 

Eventually, the two of you let eachother go, and return to your own world.


	7. No Right to Feel This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's sneaky behaviour hurts your feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get more of the story content out here instead of relying on fan service. 
> 
> (admittedly I like to indulge in lewd writing but I must stop myself) 
> 
> The pacing could be better so I apologise!
> 
> edit x2: ho my god I went back to edit the spelling mistakes and crappy writing then the site went down and I lost it all so here we go again

Depressing philosophies left you in a constant gloom. There is, however, one man who never fails to lift your spirits: Guzma. As another very skilled trainer, one of the best you’ve ever encountered, he became a beacon of hope that lit up your world.

The two of you, since your epic rescue of the Aether Foundation, began spending copious amounts of time together. Guzma’s naps at your house, travelling Ultraspace, or raising hell on Ula’ula Island, all contributed to this anomaly. 

Originally, your pair's “friendship” was sort of hateful; constant threats, and your excessive smartassery. 

Little did you know, the mutualism shared between you two would create an inseparable bond; one that you would eventually risk everything for to keep strong. Realising that this will likely be your future, you begin repressing your emotions for him to little avail. Alas, he’s exceptionally well at ripping them out of you, despite your efforts to stop him.

Ho-Oh marked a milestone in Guzma’s life. His journey to becoming the best of the best, in your footsteps, was just beginning. The talent he had in battle was far more than enough to hook you into him. Problem was, before Guzma disbanded Team Skull, he wasn’t much higher in status than a punk. Couple that with his crippling self-doubt and need for emotional reinforcement, you had yourself a man who was physically incapable of realising his own, extremely promising potential. 

Once you land on Ula’ula Island after the Ho-Oh fiasco, he jumps off Charizard and takes a few skip-hops back from you, as if he was about to bolt away, “Yo, there’s somethin’ I gotta do, but I’ll text ya. Don’t fuckin’ ignore me again or I’ll give ya a beat down,” He gives you a swift wink and thumbs up before disappearing in the opposite direction. Yeesh.

Immediately your stomach tightens. A voice in your head whispers that he’s hiding something. If Guzma needed to be somewhere, you’re hellbent on believing that he’d of asked to get dropped off there.

After a few good efforts of silencing the nagging thought, you shake off most of the anxiety and head home.

You pet your star pokemon as it peacefully rests on the living room couch beside you. It gives a thoughtful murmur and rubs against you. Somehow, your pokemon were always aware of your feelings, and comforted you accordingly. 

The suffocating fear of Guzma going behind your back has a will to live and refuses to dissipate. You’re firm in the belief that the right to feel this way doesn't belong to you, but your emotions persist. It’s not like Guzma is your boyfriend, he owes you no perks of a relationship. At this revelation, you feel guilt over not fighting him off sternly enough when he toyed with your body on the rare occasion. That’s apart of a relationship, not a rivalry. Your pokemon senses the quickening of your heart beat and coos at you worryingly. It feels like you've turned to stone before you catch a glimpse of your brightened phone screen. 

\-------------  
Just now  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: I don’t go back on my words, girlie.  
\-------------

Can you ask him where he went? Is that appropriate? 

\-------------  
You: hey! you looked like you were late to something aha  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: Just had some shit to take care of at Aether.  
\-------------

Lusamine. Her name rings off the sides of your skull. Do not overreact. 

\-------------  
You: why are you there  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: I just said I had business.  
\--------------

That was enough for you to hear; he wasn’t interested in letting you in on his “business”. 

\--------------  
You: Lusamine ? :/  
“Hot Guy That I Hate”: I guess, yeah. You’re being weird, (Y/N). After I chill with Plumes I’m coming over, so leave the door unlocked.  
\--------------

Yeah, you’re the weird one, but he invites himself to your house at Arecus knows what time. An impulsive decision leads to his contact name going from slightly romantic to simply ‘G’. The last text you send him is ‘don’t bother’ before turning off your phone. Why are you so dramatic? 

Plumeria wasn’t the woman you were worried about. Her and Guzma are best friends, and when push came to shove, she tossed her own pride out to sea by asking you for help. Lusamine, however, is the woman who you haven’t seen express remorse for how she treated her own children, and Guzma. After you saved the day from Necrozma, the only change in behaviour you saw from her was mere tolerance of Lillie and Gladion. There were no apologies for calling her kids ugly and disgraceful, she just allowed them back into her life. Though you were never close with Gladion, seeing him plead with his mother for her life was heart wrenching. But she didn’t care.  
Defeating Rainbow Rocket and saving Lusamine. Guzma’s face was that of pure relief, and on top of that, prior to her rescue, he showed up minutes after you did. Her half assed thanks directed towards you weren’t even presented to Guzma, who backed you up the entire escapade. 

It dawned on you. Guzma didn’t show up at Aether Foundation to prevent your gangbang by RR grunts because he cared about you. 

He went there solely to help Lusamine. 

Tears start developing in the corners of your eyes. Why? Keep telling yourself that you’re not together, he owes you nothing. The “special attention” you thought he’d been giving wasn’t exclusive. 

Your pokemon brings you to your senses by crying out at you. Unknowingly, your phone was clenched so tightly in your fist that you’d crack it if you weren’t stopped. In an effort to clear your head, you meekly drag yourself to the bathroom and whisk water over your face. When you return to your room, your body is suddenly wracked by waves of body pain and cold sweat. Was it possible to get a cold instantly? It’s probably just stress, but you don’t want to feel this way, so you take out a bottle of Blissey Cough Cure Extra Strength from the closet. 

“Don’t people get high off this stuff?” As if your pokemon would know, you ask it anyway as it enters the room. It shakes its head at you and shrugs. 

The idea sounds ridiculous, but you just want to forget your shitty feelings without the aftermath of a hangover, which alcohol forces on you. Drama queen, you scold yourself, but prepare four times the recommended dosage, anyway. No matter how old and mature you become, cough syrup is always disgusting, so it takes you around 10 minutes to finish the amount you laid out. With that, you lay down on your bed and wait for the warmth to wash over you. 

Sensing a hand squishing your cheeks together, you’re startled from the sleep you fell under. Opening your eyes takes a dozen seconds, or so it seems, under your poorly executed high. The first thing you notice is the white tuft of hair and overbearing body frame. It takes you a while longer to become aware of the more important fact: He’s actually talking to you. 

“...What? Why...you’re hurting my face…” Your words feel like they’re floating out of your mouth at five kilometers per hour. 

The figure lets your tender cheeks go, and instead grasps your shoulders, shaking you. Normally, such an interaction would infuriate you, but your mind isn’t synced with your body at the moment. 

“Yo! What the fuck, (Y/N), are you high?” Guzma shoves his finger in your mouth, gathering saliva before tentatively whiffing it, “I fuckin’ knew it, cough syrup. You’re serious?” He gives you a look of humoured pity.

His words are reaching you, but the cogs of your mind refuse to turn, “Who?” 

Guzma lets out an aggressive sigh, but it doesn’t hurt your feelings like it normally would. Instead, it slides off you. 

“You’re a serious idiot,” He complains before sitting on the bed beside you, “I told ya not to ignore me, (Y/N). Why would you...fuckin’ stupid,” He cups his face in his palms and looks at you like you're a lost Rockruff. 

Slowly, the reality of Guzma’s discontent with your decision begins to jab at your feelings. Instead of talking back, you choke back a sob. What you can process of his face is an expression of instant regret. 

“W-Whoa, don’t fuckin’ cry about it, wasn’t tryna hurt ya,” Guzma’s hands go up in defense. 

You mumble out a name, but he doesn’t hear you. After a good ten times of asking you over and over to repeat yourself, you yell, “Lusamine!” 

Colour drains from Guzma’s face. Even though you don’t exactly take notice to how long it takes for him to reply, you still know that it was a while. 

He finally responds, “Babe, she don’t mean nothin’ to me like that no more. I was just tyin’ up some loose ends,” His eyes drift away from you. He’s a liar. 

Instead of arguing with him, which you are incapable of doing anyway, soft tears start streaming down your face. Guzma looks confused and panicky. The next thing you process are a plethora of apologies, and then his arms wrapping around you. 

The two of you are laid down, and he’s got you in a massive Bewear-cuddle, “I ain’t know that not knowin’ what I was up to hurt ya so bad. I’ll tell you everything from here on out, so please stop cryin’, girlie.” 

Eventually, the tears stop rolling. In a split second of sobriety, you’re thankful that your crying didn’t include obnoxious sobbing, as it was silent tears. Guzma’s warmth, security, and the promise of never hiding things from you again was enough comfort. 

Being high as a kite, laying in bed, and having Guzma so close to you, should’ve been the recipe for a good sleep. Nevertheless, you both lie awake, enjoying each other’s presence. Something still lurks within you, however. You feel guilty.

“I’m sorry..." You finally say, "I don’t have the right to be upset…don’t feel bad for me.” 

The only sound that comes from Guzma is a low groan, and a couple seconds later, a hush. Sure, he might understand why you felt like this, but he should know that it’s not cool either way. You’ll try to talk about it with him when you’re sober. 

In an effort to cheer you up, he questions,“What cool thing ya wanna talk about? Think of somethin’ and we’ll go off about it.” 

“I want," You pipe up, "To be a dictator in a world ruled by my legendary babies,” The sentence pops out of your mouth in a fast pace, much to your surprise. What a weird thought to bring up; sure, you thought about it routinely, but not prominently enough to mention it out-loud. 

You’re sure he’ll laugh in your face, but instead he responds, “Yeah. You’d be good at it,” A small chuckle, “Just take me with ya,” 

“You can be like...my hostage, or my prince,” You’re babbling but can't stop. 

He snorts and hugs you tighter, trying to contain his giggles, “I can be your prince? I ain’t exactly the ‘regal’ type, babe,” 

“It’s...okay...but we have to get married,” “You wanna marry me?” “Yep.” 

There’s no force on earth that can keep his laughter in. Should you feel humiliated? Maybe, but you don’t. A soft smile spreads across your face, and as revenge for his laughter at you, you say, “I’ll take you, Lillie, and Gladion away...and then burn the Foundation to the ground!” This time, you’re the one who’s giggling. Throwing up your arms to mimic an explosion, you slowly turn to see his face. Guzma looks stupefied. 

Once you stop snickering, he asks concernedly, “Would you really do that? Only askin’ since I know that’s...in your ability.” 

“Only if she touches you...or looks at you...or thinks about y--” “You need to sober up and get some sleep, (Y/N). Shit’s not normal, and I know ya don’t really want that,” 

Silence. 

“Uh...do you?” 

No response from you. You shuffle yourself around to get comfortable in his arms, and rest silently. His heart is beating fast, and it satisfies you to know that he’s afraid. Maybe after your threat he won’t mess around with Lusamine anymore. 

Acknowledging that your thoughts aren’t in the right order, since you’re under the influence, you stop yourself from indulging in the enjoyment of fantasising about Lusamine’s demise. 

“I don’t want it,” The words finally leave your mouth, “I’m sorry.” 

Guzma sighs in relief and runs his fingers through your hair before reassuring you, “All’s good, girlie. I know you got a heart of gold.”


	8. Turns Out You Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma drops the truth bomb on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !short chapter!
> 
> wow okay so lmao at first this chapter was going to be a lewd filler?? 
> 
> But then at the end I had a better idea which actually progressed the story, so if Guzma looks like an abuser, that was NOT my intention lmao. He's just an amgery boy because he was sleepy, and you as the reader are a bad bitch who can take it.

In a cold sweat, you jolt awake, rip yourself out of bed, and grab the alarm clock. It’s 3 in the morning, and your hands won’t dismiss the clock. It hypnotizes you by staring into the painfully bright, red numbers. Could it really be 3? When did you even go to sleep? 

Paralysed, you don’t process a person taking gentle steps behind you. A groggy tap on your shoulder scares the soul from your body, causing a fist to react on its own. Expecting sudden pain in your knuckles, you are instead greeted with the crushing sensation of having your wrist caught mid-punch. 

It’s just Guzma returning from the bathroom. A memory flashes at you: He came over yesterday and dealt with your high ass self. 

The typically understanding man isn’t impressed, “Are you crazy? Always got some insane shit to pull, don’t ya?” 

Impulsively, you rush your other hand to his in an attempt to pry his fingers off your wrist, but not before he grabs it and groans angrily. Guzma pushes you back on your bed hard by your shoulders. This rough handling brings you to your senses. 

“W-What the fuck?” You stammer, panting, “How dare you!?” 

“That’s what you get for ‘tryna hit me, lil brat!” Guzma ruffles up his hair aggressively, “It’s the middle of the fuckin’ night!” 

Guzma’s presence yesterday, was it not a dream? Falling asleep in your slo-mo high, and then waking up sober, was a slap in the face. 

He grabs your hips and unceremoniously pulls your body towards him, so at the side of the bed, your legs are parted with him standing between them. Guzma’s the grumpy type, but he looks genuinely angry this time. 

“Get your shit together, use your brain instead of ‘tryna smack me,” His voice is coarse, he’s clearly super tired. 

“Hey, ow! I wasn’t trying to punch you because I was mad!” “Why’d you fuckin’ do it, then?” “I just--” His loud, dramatic exhale cuts you off. 

“This is about Lusamine, right?” He says as he pulls you closer to him, so that your bodies were touching, “You’re gettin’ mad about it, so you’re takin' it out on me?” 

That remark hurts your feelings. Nearly whacking him was an honest mistake, he was cutting deep into you over seemingly irrelevant reasons. 

“I-It was an accident...and,” Anger swells up within you in place of sadness, “Even if it was...you’d deserve it!”

Sitting up and taking hold of his arms in an effort to pry him off, you scratch him with your pointy nails. In retaliation, he bunches up your shirt in one of his fists and pushes your torso back against the mattress. Guzma is being uncharacteristically forceful.

“I was just ‘tryna sleep, then ya went to hit me, and now you’re saying I’d deserve it?” That’s why he’s so angry. You impeded on his passing back out. The man pretty much gets zero rest when it’s not at your house, so you interrupting that really ticked him off. 

His hot anger disturbs you, you’re worried what he’ll do if you taunt him further, “I-I’m sorry, you can go back to sleep now, I’ll stop and be quiet,” Your thighs start quivering upon realising Guzma is unbelievably bigger than you are. The firmness of his hands, his near rage, your instincts tell you, ‘feel threatened’. 

Despite your effort to get his attention, he refuses to look into your eyes. Darkness skews your vision, but you can vaguely see his expression. One of an incredibly furious dude. His grey eyes scan the helpless body beneath him. 

He lets out a long breath, “Nah...your boy’s not going back to sleep now.” His eyes are glazed over, as if he’s in a sleepy trance. 

You’re about to start pleading with him before his hand goes from your shirt to your throat. He squeezes and your words get snuffed out. Your hands go to his arm in an effort to pull him off, but piercing his skin with fingernails is not working. Remind yourself that deep down, no matter how upset he is, he’d never hurt you. Your body starts to panic, despite your efforts. Squeaking and shuffling around, trying to shuffle away from him, Guzma’s hands keep you in place. 

He looks into your eyes and says, “Better not be gettin’ off on this, I’m ‘tryna teach you a lesson.” 

Your attempt to shake your head in disagreement ends in vain. The hand around your neck closes tighter, briefly, before Guzma lets it go. Gasping for much need oxygen, he massages the sides of your throat. Then, leaning over you, he rests his elbows at your sides. He’s got a sadistic smile spread across his face. 

“Gu…” You sputter out between breaths, “Guzma...p-please,” He doesn’t budge at your attempts to push him off by the shoulders. 

“So you can try to hurt me, but I can’t hurt you?” He crudely traces his finger along your neck, pushing into your skin and causing you to moan in pain.

“I told you it was an accident!” You start to viciously resist against him, enough for him to struggle keeping you down. 

“Stop being a fuckin’ bitch before you catch one!” Guzma threatens to hit you. 

You’d never met someone who gets this angry about not being able to sleep in your life. Sure, you’d snapped at people a few times over little rest, but this was new. On one hand, you understood his behaviour, but on the other, you were determined to keep making him angry. Not sure why it’s such a driving goal for you. At the end of this, you could get hurt, but this possible outcome doesn’t stop you. 

“...Since when do you care about women being mean to you, what about Lus--” Guzma slaps his hand down over your mouth. Ouch. 

“Shut up, shut the fuck up, (Y/N). I knew that this was what your freak out was about,” His breathing picks up again, “You want me to prove I’m over her? Want to wreck the place like you were talkin’ about? I don’t really care, she uses me like I’m a fuckin’ chess piece! So if you’re down, then fuckin’ do it!” 

Immediately you feel bad over using one of Guzma’s weaknesses against him. It does bring up a valuable point though, you do hate Lusamine and want her gone. Guzma isn’t over her yet, though, and murder is a really crazy suggestion. The problem must be resolved slowly.

Reaching for his hand covering your mouth, you are relieved that it slips right off. You cup his face in your hand, and raise his chin so that he looks at you. 

“...What, (Y/N)?” “I’m sorry. Come here and let me hug you.” 

He refuses through a shake of his head. Weird. Usually when he’s hurt and vulnerable, he falls right into you. Instead, he takes your hand from his face and lays it down beside you. 

“Nah. You ain’t hurt my feelings, it’s cool. I just want you to know that...I am tryin’ to get out of that woman’s claws,” Guzma looks off to the side, “Ain’t got no idea what kinda shit she’s said to me. I don’t know why I…I’m sorry” The sentence trails off. He stands up off you and takes a couple steps back from the bed before turning around, his back to you. 

You stare at the ceiling, pondering his words. Finally sitting up, you ask him, “Why you what, Guzma?” 

“Don’t hate me, (Y/N).” Guzma’s head is turned down, he’s staring at the floor. 

Well, he was a little mean to you tonight. Not really horrible, compared to past fights you’ve been in. He was just roughhousing with you, and you’re a tough girl. Anxiety tightens your chest when you realise he’s talking about Lusamine, “What did you do...?” 

His hands run up and down his biceps, standing in silence for what feels like an hour. 

“...Lusamine wanted me to get close with you again to learn about Ultraspace. I’ve been tellin’ her about our dates, and after I caught Ho-Oh...that’s where I went.”


	9. Breathe and Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your reaction to Guzma's big secret is unexpected. Then, the mood swings, as it usually does with the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my pokemon side-blog is guzmasgirl on tumblr (I know its cheesy but it was available so asdft) the bulk of it is Guzma stuff but if you wanna harass me on anon/message me about this fic or Guzma then feel free!
> 
> I'm really getting stumped with ideas, so this chapter is really short. As always pls let me know about any typos/bad wording. I am notoriously bad at re-reading my work. 
> 
> Also I apologise for the inconsistency of their moods, but I think it's actually fitting to their personalities, since you as the reader are unpredictably possessive/angry/sad, and Guzma has trouble with juggling his emotions. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to be smutty, but I need to take more time to decide how I'm going to do that.
> 
> Will they sex or will they not? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z!

Your reaction is shocking, because it isn’t. With a shrug of your shoulders, you say:

“Whatever.” 

Guzma whips his head around to look back at you. Tears spilling from his eyes, he was holding back a sob the whole time his back was turned. He’s got the most dramatic expression, it reminds you of those chibi faces you’ve seen on TV. “Whadaya mean ‘whatever’!?”

Blowing a piece of hair from your face, you answer, “A few things,” You start counting on your fingers, “Number one, I knew that I was overreacting about the Lusamine stuff. I mean, I get your problems with letting her go, and I’ll be there for you anyway! Number two...you just finished choking me out, so maybe you killed too many brain cells for me to care,” 

Truth is, you do care, but you’re repressing it. With Guzma in your house and not Lusamine’s, you’re satisfied with what you have. Remind yourself that Guzma regrets his decisions this much, and promised to stop. He is trustworthy. 

“You made me think you were gonna kill her!” Guzma, realising how flustered he is in front of you, quickly wipes the various fluids off his face with his bare arm. He’s like a child when he’s sad, and you’re ashamed to admit it’s cute. “I didn’t want ya to put yourself through somethin’ like that over my own…’idiocy’. Now that I know you’re cool, everythin’s cool!” He puffs his chest out and fakes a huge smile, acting like he wasn’t balling a minute ago. 

Raising an eyebrow at him, you try to lighten the mood, “I still expect an apology after the way you beat me up,” 

“I’ll be honest with ya,” He gives a weak laugh, “I was kinda ‘tryna come on to ya. You know, to prove that I was really over Lusamine,” 

“That’s your idea of romance?” “Do I look romantic to you?” 

His cluelessness draws a smile from you. Not too positive that you’ll be able to sleep tonight, you skip over to him and pull him into a constricting hug. To your surprise, Guzma starts crying again, so you pull him down on the floor with you to sit. 

You smooth his hair back and try to soothe him, “I’m not mad at you. I have no right to be mad at you. You already promised to stop, right?” 

Guzma lays his head down on your chest, “I have this stupid drive to crawl back to her every time I feel useless. With you, though...” You feel his tears wet your skin. “...Back with Ho-Oh, you believed in me, and didn’t try to force me to catch it your way. Lusamine only believes in me when she wants somethin’ done the way she wants it.” 

A brief moment of clear thought in this rare occasion, your beliefs bested your emotions, but you can feel the anger brewing within you once again. Any other day, the second Guzma told you he was spilling it to Lusamine, you swear you’d have run out that door and fucked her shit up. Maybe it was Guzma’s undeniable guilt that stopped you, but one thing was clear; the only person deserving of your wrath here was Lusamine. With Plumeria to thank, you already knew that Guzma needed Lusamine to feel good about himself. 

For a few minutes, the two of you sit silently as you stroke his hair. Guzma’s sniffles are the only noise in the otherwise silent room. 

“Guzma, you don’t need anyone else except for me.” 

He looks up at you, “Not even Plumes?” 

Gasping dramatically, as if that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever heard, you clarify, “No! You need her, and your grunt family, too. I should’ve been more specific,” You gently guide his head back down to rest, “You...are the best of the best that I’ve faced off against. No one’s ever made me feel so alive before, or come close to my talent. I need you, so...please, need me too.” 

“I…” He sits up straight suddenly, to your surprise. “Yeah, I need ya! A-Anyway,” In the same motion as before, he starts frantically wiping his eyes. 

Guzma sitting up properly without leaning easily puts a head and a half between your face and his. As always, he’s trying way too hard to look macho. The gravity of the situation suddenly shocks you, leaving you embarrassed. Everything that transpired since yesterday and tonight was a little too close for comfort. You and Guzma weren’t together. You’d known each other for about a month, maybe less. In more than one instance, you let your crush on him overwhelm your judgement. It was time to go back to normal! 

“Yeah!” Your voice catches, “We’re cool! Everything is fine!” 

Of course your nervousness is fuel for his confidence, as he responds with, “Totally normal, strictly rivalry. I wasn’t talkin’ about fuckin’ you five minutes ago or anything like that.” 

“And you weren’t just sobbing into my boobs or ‘anything like that’,” You snap back. 

“That didn’t happen.” “Oh, yes it did.” “Prove it, girlie.” 

Eager to win this skirmish, you pull down the collar of your tank top to reveal the wet trails of tears. Guzma stares, isn’t satisfied, and takes it upon himself to rip your shirt down to the point that your nipples are only covered by a centimetre of material. Fighting him off isn’t plausible, since he’s stronger than you. He taunts, “What’s wet again? Your tits or your pu--” 

Scurrying to cover his mouth before he has a chance to finish that, “Shhh! I thought you were trying to sleep, not fondle me!” You squeak, one hand on his mouth and the other failing to release his grip from your shirt. 

Guzma slides his tongue all over your palm and the sensation is too whacky for you to keep it together; his mouth is free to tease again, “Better be the hand you used on the couch last week,” 

Blood rushes to your cheeks and your body starts to burn in humiliation. You must’ve told him that when you were drunk, “G-Guzma, you…! Can’t talk to me like this!” 

Bluffing, you motion to slap him. Horrifyingly, he doesn’t stop you, and exposes your shitty attempt at a threat. 

“You’re too weak to hit me for real,” He says in a ridiculing tone, satisfied at your dumbfounded face, “Good gi--” 

Whack.

A smacking noise bounces off the walls. Guzma’s expression is stupefied in his utter disbelief that you had the balls to do it. You’re shocked yourself that you did it, and it wasn’t that hard, but it was to prove a point!

Now you’ll have to deal with the consequences.


	10. [Not Finished] Late Night Lewds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Guzma finally do it.  
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. so I obviously have trouble with writing smut scenes (the last time I touched this was January. It's October) 
> 
> It's pretty short, also rough. If you're vanilla-only, this isn't for you. 
> 
> I'm not good with sex so I might not touch the topic again, actually. Lewd, teasing stuff I can do. But sex will probably just be implied from now on. I have a decent plot I want to pursue and smut scenes stump me every time. 
> 
> I know it's not great, but I hope you still enjoy. 
> 
> (Last note: I reread some of my old material and man! it's pretty edgy sometimes! I'm going to work on more realistic characters/interactions now, so hopefully it becomes less extra. If you stuck with me through the first 10 chapters, thank you.)

You immediately pull your hand back. Guzma looks at you with a very shocked expression, which you mirror. 

His face relaxes as he smirks at you. With an exasperated sigh, he remarks, “For such a strong trainer, you’re pretty pathetic when it comes to attacking people...” 

Your nose scrunches up defensively. Before you have time to hit him with a sassy comeback, he reaches for the arm you hit him with. Taking your wrist tightly in his hand, he says in a low tone, “If I’d known you were this weak when we battled and you lost? You’re lucky you had the money,” 

“Ha! You’re seriously still trying to keep up the bad guy act?” You jokingly look at him in disbelief. 

Guzma, in a dramatic fashion, blows a piece of hair out of his face. “It’s not an ACT,” He releases his grip on your arm and leans against the couch from the floor. “I’m still a ‘lil big and bad,” 

“Oh, are you?” You sit up and press your chest against his. Your cleavage is highly visible from where you’re positioned, which you notice him peeking at. 

“Listen, just because I’m not part of gang shit doesn’t mean I’m some...Frillish out of water,” He reaches behind you and pulls you closer to him by your lower back. 

You put your leg up on his so that you can further close the space between the two of you. With a sly smile, you tease, “I don’t know, you seem pretty soft to me,” 

His hand slowly moves down your back to your ass as he retorts, “You’re not going to think I’m ‘soft’ in a few seconds,” 

“Please, you won’t do anything to me,” You whisper against his neck. 

Guzma blurts out, “Are you on the pill?” 

“Wh-” You recoil a bit and look him in the eyes, “What?” 

“Are you,” He says slowly, “On the pill?” 

A little offended by the personal question, you answer, “I don’t think it’s any of your business, but yes!” 

“Great, now as I was saying…” He suddenly stands, dragging you up with him. Taking you by the arm, he hastily brings you to the corner of the bed. 

Guzma pushes you down on the corner, so that your legs are partly spread by the mattress. You’re face down with your ass slightly raised up. The quick progression of the event takes you off guard, but the confusion turns you on. You can feel a warm sensation in your gut, one that you haven’t felt for a long time. Guzma positions himself standing over you, so that his crotch is pressed up against your pajama-clothed pussy. Feeling his hardness, he then takes you by your hips and pushes his bulge into you. He rhythmically starts grinding into you. 

He finally sighs and says, “You sure I’m soft?”

This was going way better earlier. You felt that you had an edge on him, but now you’re powerless below him again. When not in power, you get easily flustered, so you stammer, “G-Guzma, I was, uh, j-just kidding before, you don’t have to do this, you know,” 

“Nah, just shut up,” He takes your loosely fitting pants by the sides and rips them down, revealing your bare ass. 

You make a sound resembling an ‘eep!’. When you try to reach down and pull your pants up, Guzma presses your arms into the bed with his hands, pinning you down. He shifts his weight into your behind, prodding your pussy with his still clothed cock. You put your face back down into the bed; you’re starting to lose it. Although it’s embarrassing, you’re consumed by the desire to take his dick. With every movement Guzma makes, you slowly start to moan longingly. 

Bending down, he says in your ear, “Just tell me you want it, that’s all you gotta do, (y/n).” 

In a breathy voice you reply, “Okay!...I want it…” 

“I know,” He gets up off you, then pulls his pants down just enough for his dick to say hello. He presses one palm into your lower back while he positions his tip to enter you. 

Guzma teases the entrance of your pussy with his cock, swirling your wetness around. Once he’s satisfied that he lubed himself up enough, he starts to push his girth in. It doesn’t hurt, but compensating his size leaves you momentarily breathless. 

“Guzma...go slow.” 

With a grunt of acknowledgement, he starts carefully. The thrusts were gentle and the movement was limited. But after about 5 strokes, he started picking up the pace. You could hear his breathing become progressively more laboured. Soon, his cock was being mercilessly pounded into you like a piston. The sounds his dick made while slamming against your soaking pussy made your face turn red. Those lewd sounds, coupled with your whimpery moans, made this one of the most embarrassing but hot moments in your life. You were being fucked into your own bed by your rival. 

You do your best to look back at him, begging, “Please, g-go slower, it’s too much-” 

“Can’t fuckin’ help it,” Guzma says while he roughly fucks you from behind, “You’re too good, babe,” 

Suddenly, you feel a pressure start to develop in your groin. Guzma’s cock is about to force you to cum. You whine for him to slow down, but he ignores it. The thing isn’t that it hurts; it feels too good. This vulnerable feeling isn’t something you’re used to. 

Guzma lets out a long sigh before tightly gripping your ass with both hands. His pace slows slightly as he says, “Gonna fuckin’ cum soon,” 

With the hope that he’ll fuck you even harder, you hastily reply, “Please give it to me, I w-want...all of your cum in me,”

His cock slams into you so hard you swear there’s stars spinning around your head. You feel a powerful release in the bottom of your stomach, and waves of pleasure wash over you. The burst of energy Guzma used shortly ended, with exasperated breaths and slight moans from the both of you. 

This night lasted much longer than you intended.


	11. Lazy Night on the Altar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a late start to the day, you spend the rest of it catching legendaries. Someone unexpected is waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DRUGS, SEXUAL ABUSE MENTION**
> 
> I know that this is already a tag, but I feel like I gotta remind y'all. 
> 
> Trying to get the actual plot moving again, distancing the story away from lewd stuff.

You’re woken up by the blinding Alolan sun leaking through your window. A quick frisk of the bed alerts you that Guzma is gone. With a sigh, you check your phone. Slept in until 1:30 in the afternoon, awesome, and you have one unread text from Guzma. Good thing you didn’t have Champion duties today, you think to yourself. 

“Maybe I should just let someone beat me so they can have my job,” You mutter. 

With a yawn and stretch, you sit at the side of your bed with your legs dangling. Even at this age, your feet still don’t touch the ground. You peer at your face in the vanity across from the bed and examine your tired looking expression. Then, your sight is drawn to the clear box in which you collect legendary Pokemon. As you gaze at the beauty of it, you’re reminded of your abilities as a trainer. Not one other matches you. Even your true rival can only get so far in comparison. What possibilities lie in your power? 

Shaking your head, as if to rid yourself of the thought, you check your phone. Guzma’s text simply reads, ‘Sorry for last night. Everything. I have some business I gotta take care of but we can hang later’. Right. Last night was a pretty big shit show, and your relationship with Guzma has certainly changed. In your life you haven’t had sex with very many people, and those experiences were nothing in comparison to Guzma. You shake your head again. 

With nothing better to do, you get out of bed and approach your box of legendaries. Thus far, you’ve collected a shiny Lugia, Dialga, the legendary dog trio, and the legendary bird trio. It’s a good thing that Pokeballs retract into smaller sizes or you’d be having a much more difficult time fitting them all in this box. As you gaze at the array of Pokeballs, an itchy thought scratches the back of your brain; it’s not enough. You don’t have enough legendaries. The drive that forced you into Ultraspace is coming back. 

Through a groan, you say, “I guess that’s what I’m doing today.” 

You quickly shower and pack your bag with the essentials. 

Approaching the Ultrawormhole, you take a minute to admire your surroundings. It’s a very peaceful place-quiet and serene. The faint sound of flowing water relaxes your tense nerves. You’ve been in the wormhole a thousand times by now, but the experience, somehow, never gets too old. 

Calling upon Lunala/Solgaleo, you enter. As usual, you wait until you spot an aura clad double-ringed portal. 

Repeating this process several times, you end the day with three new Pokemon. By the time you’re finally done, it’s dark outside. To your surprise, you see a distant figure resting on the steps that lead up to the Altar. Upon closer inspection, it’s the one and only Guzma. 

Quietly approaching him from behind, you ask, “What are you doing here?” 

As he turns his head to look at you, you notice something in his mouth. With two fingers, he takes the object out and exhales, releasing smoke from his lungs. Guzma then replies, “To catch legendaries, obviously. Has nothin' to do with you or anything,” He holds the thing he’s smoking in your direction, as if to offer it. 

“Is that...weed?” You say in near disbelief. In a world where protecting children’s innocence is highly valued, it’s uncommon for you, for anybody, to encounter drugs. But, Guzma was a gangster, so it doesn’t surprise you for long. 

“If you don’t take it, I’m keeping it all,” Guzma slowly starts to bring the joint back to his mouth.

Sighing over-dramatically, you snatch it from him. “Alright, but only because I haven’t got to do it in a long time. I’m not a delinquent!” 

“You’re a delinquent just for being around me,” He says with a slight chuckle. 

You sit down beside him on the stairs. A few minutes are spent with the two of you gazing at the stars, which are magnificent from up here. There’s basically zero light pollution. Eventually, you shimmy closer to him. He’s warm, which helps against your fight with the chilly night breeze. 

Passing the joint back to him, you decide to start a conversation, “Thinking about the mysteries of space is a little lacklustre once you get all the Pokemon who control things like that. Sometimes I wish I could go back to being a little kid,” 

Guzma takes a few moments to process what you said, before he replies, “I’m sure life’s a little boring, now that you’re ‘the best trainer on Earth’,” He says sarcastically, before following up with, “I’d never go back to bein’ a kid,” 

“Why not?” Going back in time was something you’d always fantasized about. Your life seemed simpler before; you were content. 

“You’re seriously askin’ me why I don’t want to be a kid again? Because,” He laughs and passes the joint back to you, “I’ll tell you!” 

His tone puts you off a little. He’s not angry, he’s very mellowed out in fact, but you can see all the layers of self protection he’s put on top of his childhood memories. Thinking back on it, there were signs of abuse in his parent’s home. Broken golf clubs, his father’s sour attitude, and his mother’s constant denial of it all. Maybe it was a little insensitive to question Guzma, but if talking will help him, you decide to push through with it.

“What happened to you, Guzma?”

“Everything”, He quickly answers. As if contemplating whether or not he actually wants to open up about it, he starts slowly, “Anything...you can think of, I’ve been through it,” 

His past behaviour certainly makes sense, if ‘everything’ happened to him. 

With a cautious tone, you ask, “Did you like, get touched?” 

“Well, not like that!” 

You sit patiently and wait for him to elaborate. Knowing Guzma, if you set the pace too quick, he’ll give up and stop talking about himself all together. However, you have a hunch that him being high is heavily influencing how easily the words are coming out. 

“My old man,” Guzma starts, “Thought I was a failure. I could only get second best. Wheneva’ I brought back a trophy that was silver, or a medal that said ‘second’, he’d bring out the clubs. One time, he hit me in the head so hard I was out for three days. That’s where my crooked glasses come from” He takes off his new, repaired glasses, and smoothes his fingers against where the broken lens used to be before placing them back on his head. 

You look up at him in shock. There are no words for this. 

He continues, “When I woke up, my ma said I fell, but I remembered. That night I left, with Plumeria. I knew her from the streets. She has no parents,” He accepts the joint that you pass back to him. 

“How did you even survive?” 

“Thuggery. Also, beating people in battles, but mostly pro thuggery. Drugs, weapons FOR people, y’know. Team Skull got so big, so full of misled kids, that we had the power to take over a town,” He takes a long pull from the joint, “That’s when I get approached by this preppy looking person. Says they’re from Aether Foundation, that they got a message for me from their president. Soon after, I met up with good ol' Lusamine,” 

You clench your fists in your lap. 

Guzma keeps the story going, “I didn’t wanna work under no one, but Team Skull needed the money. I guess I was into her a bit, too,” 

Recalling your conversation with Plumeria, you remember that Guzma had little praise from adults prior to Lusamine. Nudging his arm with your elbow, you tease, “Did you two, ever, you know…” 

“You sure you wanna know about all that?” He nudges you back, smiling slightly. “Nah. Nothin’. In fact, she seemed waaay more interested in you after I ‘went good’,” As if embarrassed for talking about himself for so long, he asks, “How was your childhood, since you wanna go back so bad? Bet you had some huge mansion with lovin’ parents in Kanto,” 

Looking back, you don’t remember much. It was bland; nothing really happened. Maybe you were neglected sometimes, but it wasn’t anything that you weren’t already over. 

“I had a modest house and my parents were busy a lot. Didn’t speak unless spoken to, average grades. I didn’t do any extracurricular activities...I didn’t even start my journey until I was 17.” 

“So!” Guzma exclaims, “You’re not some Pokemon master prodigy? Just started off like everyone else, eh? When did ‘ya learn that Pokemon was your thing?” Although it was tiny at this point, he passes the joint again. 

“Well, at some point, I just noticed that mostly everyone was garbage at using Pokemon. People don’t care about being good at battling, or raising Pokemon even. They just want to win, and when they don’t, they quit,”

Guzma laughs. 

Giving him the side eye, you say, “That pretty much describes your entire squad!” 

“I know, that’s why I’m laughin’. You’re very ‘correct’, (y/n). Not a lotta people give a damn ‘bout their Pokemon. It’s...just wrong,”

You see him take out an Ultraball, most likely containing his Golisopod. Guzma takes his time examining it, before hiding it back away in his jacket. Again, the two of you sit in the peaceful quiet of night. Resting your head against his shoulder, you close your eyes. The pot made you feel a little disoriented, but if you sit still then you feel fine. Admittedly, this was a good way to end the day. 

Guzma leans his head against yours before destroying the peace, “About last night, I was feelin’ bad and took it out on you. It won’t happen anymore and I’m...sorry,” Fidgeting with something in his pocket, he continues, “Not the sex thing. That was hot,” 

“Ugh, ew, stop,” You giggle and jokingly slap his thigh. “I know you’re mixed up with me and Lusamine, god knows what else. It’s fine, as long as you don’t betray me,” 

“That statement has a lotta implications,” 

“Take it as you will, then,” Before he can say anything else about it, you quickly stand up and say, “It’s getting late. I bet Plumes is wondering where you’re at,” 

He sighs deeply and stretches his arms out. “You’re damn right about that. Will I see you later?” 

Looking down at him, you raise an eyebrow and say, “As friends, or?” 

With a scoff, he says, “Whatever, Champ,” 

Ah, yes. You’re Champion, remember? Love that. 

“Riiight. Are you going to be alright heading home?” With that, Guzma shoots you a look that makes you feel silly for asking. “Alright, alright, tough guy, I get it. Well, I’ll see you--” 

Suddenly you’re pulled down to his level, with a hard kiss planted on your lips. For such a rough dude, he keeps his lips pretty moisturised. The surprise almost makes you fall backwards, but Guzma holds you steady. 

After pulling back, he slyly says, “See ya,”. 

You’re not capable of thinking about it very hard right now, but your mind starts screaming at you. Are you two official or not?!


End file.
